mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/У страха глаза велики
Русская стенограмма = :Сумеречная Искорка: Ух-ты, какой прекрасный день! :Спайк: Радуга, наверное, сегодня встала пораньше и разогнала облака. :Сумеречная Искорка: Уверена, все жители Понивилля сегодня выйдут на улицу, чтобы насладиться солнцем. Что? А где все пони? :Спайк: Сегодня какой-то особенный день? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я ничего не знаю. :Спайк: У меня несвежее дыхание? :Сумеречная Искорка: Как обычно. :Спайк: Это... Зомби?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Э. Этого не может быть :Спайк: Нет, может. Всё возможно. :Пинки Пай: Псс! :Сумеречная Искорка: А, а? :Пинки Пай: Искорка! Спайк! Сюда! Идите сюда! Быстрее! Пока она вас не поймала! :Спайк: А? Кто? Пони-зомби? :Пинки Пай: З-з-зомби-пони?! :Спайк: А-а-а! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк! Зомби-пони не существуют. Пинки, что ты делаешь здесь одна в темноте? :Пинки Пай: Я не одна в темноте. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах. Отлично, а что вы все делаете в темноте? :Эпплджек: Мы прячемся от неё. :пони: Ах. Ой! :Эппл Блум: Ты видела её, Искорка, ты видела Зекору? :Эпплджек: Я просила тебя не произносить это имя! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, я заметила как она посмотрела. :Пинки Пай: Как она зло-о-о посмотрела. :Сумеречная Искорка: А потом вы все вскочили безо всяких на то причин. :Эпплджек: Без всяких причин? Ты не считаешь защиту причиной? Как только моя сестра увидела Зекору в нашем городе, она испугалась, она до сих пор дрожит. :Эппл Блум: Ничего подобного. :Эпплджек: Поэтому я привела её сюда. :Эппл Блум: Я сама пришла. :Эпплджек: Ради безопасности. :Эппл Блум: Эпплджек! Я не ребёнок, я сама могу себя защитить. :Эпплджек: Да, но только не от Зекоры. :Флаттершай: Она таинственная. :Радуга Дэш: Зловещая. :Пинки Пай: И жу-у-уткая. :Сумеречная Искорка: Может хватит уже? :Рарити: Ты только посмотри на эти полоски, такие странные. :Сумеречная Искорка: Она - зебра. :пони: Кто-кто?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Зебра. И её полоски вовсе не наряд, Рарити, она родилась такой. :Рарити: Ах. :Эпплджек: Откуда она? Я раньше никогда не видела такую пони в наших краях. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, наверное, она не местная и она не пони. В книгах написано, что зебры живут очень-очень далеко и я никогда не видела их в Понивилле. Где она живёт? :Эпплджек: Я поняла. Они из Вечно-зелёного леса! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк! :Спайк: О-у, простите. :Эпплджек: Вечно-зелёный лес очень страшный. Там растения... :Флаттершай: Животные сами заботятся о себе... :Радуга Дэш: И облака двигаются... :Эпплджек, Радуга Дэш и Флаттершай: Сами по себе! :Рарити: Ах. :Пинки Пай: И эта злюка Зекора живёт там и занимается своими страшными делами. Она такая жуткая, что я написала песню про неё. :Радуга Дэш: Что на этот раз?.. :Пай: ::Она злая колдунья, ::Воплощение зла, ::И введёт тебя в транс, ::Когда посмотришь ей в глаза. ::Что же произойдёт, ::Когда вам зелья подольёт? ::С мясным рагу съест, ::И ни разу не икнёт. ::Берегись её! :Сумеречная Искорка: Э. Впечатляет... :Пинки Пай: Я ещё недоработала её. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это всего лишь фантазии, а теперь скажите: что плохого вам сделала Зекора? :Радуга Дэш: Ну... Раз в месяц, она появляется в Понивилле. :Сумеречная Искорка: У-у-у! :Рарити: Затем, она запирается в магазине. :Сумеречная Искорка: Надо же. :Флаттершай: А потом она роет землю. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ничего себе! Ладно, простите меня, но что в этом плохого? Может, она приходит погулять по городу? :Эппл Блум: Да! Может, она просто пытается подружиться с нами? :Сумеречная Искорка: И зачем ей запираться в магазине? Вы не думали о том, что ей просто... нужно купить что-нибудь? :Эппл Блум: Да! Все пони любят ходить за покупками, и я подумала... :Эпплджек: Эппл Блум! Дай взрослым пони поговорить! :Эппл Блум: А я взрослая пони! :Радуга Дэш: Но... Она роет землю. Признай, что это очень странно. :Флаттершай: Может быть, она закапывает беззащитных животных? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я уверена, всем её действиям есть объяснение. Если среди нас есть смелая пони, которая сможет подойти к Зекоре, то мы узнаем всю правду. :Эппл Блум: Ну, я очень храбрая! Я выясню всё сама! Ах. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы ведёте себя смешно. :Пинки Пай: Я слышала, что Зекора ест овёс. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки! Я ем овёс и ты тоже! :Пинки Пай: Да, но я слышала, что она как-то не так ест овёс. :Эпплджек: Эй! А где Эппл Блум? :Флаттершай: Дверь открыта. :Рарити: Она пошла туда. :Радуга Дэш: И Зекора всё ещё на улице. :Эпплджек: Вот разбойница! Я же сказала ей оставаться на месте! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, стой здесь, на случай, если Эппл Блум вернётся. :Спайк: Хорошо! :Эпплджек: Эппл Блум! :Эппл Блум: Ах! :Эпплджек: Немедленно иди сюда! :Зекора: Берегитесь, берегитесь маленькие пони. Эти листья вам не шутки! :Эпплджек: Эй! Держи своё колдовство при себе! :Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш, Эпплджек и Рарити: Да! Ты что? Ты что, хотела напугать нас? Напугать нас? :Пинки Пай: Она проглотит тебя вместе с мясным рагу! :Сумеречная Искорка: О, нет. :Зекора: Берегитесь, берегитесь! :Радуга Дэш: Подумай, Зекора, все твои угрозы вернутся обратно к тебе! :Эпплджек: А ты!.. Почему ты меня не послушала? :Эппл Блум: Я... Я... :Эпплджек: Кто знает, какое проклятье могла придумать для тебя эта зебра?! :Пинки Пай: Прямо как в моей песне! Она - злая колдунья, воплощение зла! :Сумеречная Искорка: Девочки, прекратите, проклятий не существует! :Радуга Дэш: Ну-ну, забавно это слышать от магической пони-единорога. :Сумеречная Искорка: Моя магия - искренняя, она идёт изнутри, это у меня врождённое. а проклятия - ненастоящая магия, это всё просто выдумки. Все эти зеркала и шары придумали для того, чтобы напугать вас, но у них нет настоящей силы. Это всего лишь старые сказки. :Эпплджек: Вот увидишь, Искорка. Ты поймёшь, что некоторые выдумки могут быть правдой. :Пинки Пай: Она - злая колдунья, воплощение зла! :Зекора: Берегитесь, берегитесь! :Пинки Пай: И введёт тебя в транс, когда посмотришь ей в глаза! :Радуга Дэш: Ты это сделала, чтобы напугать нас?! :Рарити: Это... :Флаттершай: ...проклятье. :Пинки Пай: Что произойдёт... :Эпплджек: Вот увидишь, Искорка, некоторые сказки могут оказаться правдой. :Пинки Пай: ...когда вам зелья подольёт. С мясным рагу съест... Берегись! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Ах! Ах! Ой, ерунда какая-то. Какие ещё проклятья?.. О, хе-хе, может быть, Зекора заколдовала мою гриву? Ах. Или она заколдовала мой рог! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Ни в одной книге нет средства. Ох! Этому должно быть какое-то объяснение. Болезнь? Аллергия? :Спайк: Проклятье! :Сумеречная Искорка: Объяснение, Спайк. Должна быть причина. :Спайк: Как насчёт этого? :Сумеречная Искорка: "Сверхъестественное"? Спайк, слово "сверхъестественное" включает в себя приведения, духов или зомби. Их не существует в природе; в этой книге только выдумки. :Спайк: А что если ты ошибаешься, Искорка? Что если это действительно... :Пинки Пай: М-сглаз! :Спайк: Глаз? А как это связано с глазом? :Эпплджек:Пинки... что случилось? :Пинки Пай: Это фсё Зекора, это она, она - злодейка. :Спайк: Не кривляйся, говори нормально! :Радуга Дэш: Ой! Ой! Она пытается сказать. Ох. Зекора. Ох. Она навела на всех нас проклятье. :Рарити: Боюсь, я соглашусь с ними. :Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк: А-а-а! :Эпплджек: Я же говорила тебе, Искорка, это серьёзно! :Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк: Ах! :Эпплджек: Это проклятье! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но... Флаттершай, похоже, в порядке. :Рарити: Да. С ней не произошло ничего странного. :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай, ты в порядке? С тобой ничего не случилось? Расскажи нам! Ну, значит, ты нам не скажешь? Да - не скажешь или да - скажешь? :Эпплджек: Не молчи! Что? Что с тобой случилось?! :Флаттершай: Я не хочу об этом говорить. :Спайк: Ха-ха-ха, потрясающе! Вы только посмотрите на себя, у нас - Волосарити, Градуга, Плюньте Пай, Эпплмал, Флаттергай и... Э-э-э... Нет идей... Сумеречная Искорка? С этим ничего не придумаешь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Э-хе-хе, это не шутка Спайк! Поищи, пожалуйста, книги. Нам надо всё исправить. :Спайк: Ну ладно. :Радуга Дэш: Ой, ой! Думаю, мы сможем отменить проклятье, если наведаемся к Зекоре. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это не проклятье! :Радуга Дэш: Ах! Ой! :Эпплджек: Я согласна с Радугой! Мы пойдём к Зекоре и заставим её всё исправить! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не говори глупостей! :Эппл Блум: Я во всём виновата. Если бы я тогда бы не пошла за Зекорой, ничего бы не произошло. Я должна всё исправить! :Эпплджек: Куда она делась на этот раз? :Радуга Дэш: Мне не интересно твоё мнение, Искорка. Пора нам собраться и противостоять Зекоре. Вперёд, девочки! Вы со мной? :Пинки Пай: Исё бы! :Рарити: И я тоже. :Флаттершай: Я не знаю... Похоже, это очень опасно. :Радуга Дэш: А ты, Эпплджек? Эпплджек? :Пинки Пай: Она усла. :Рарити: А-а-а! Или на неё кто-то наступил! :Сумеречная Искорка: Или сел на неё. :Радуга Дэш: Волосы Рарити! :Рарити: У! А-а! Пинки, что ты делаешь? А-ах. Это неприлично, в конце концов! :Пинки Пай: Н-нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эппл Блум тоже исчезла! :Радуга Дэш: Я уверена, они пошли к Зекоре. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы должны найти их. :Радуга Дэш: А-ах. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вперёд, девочки, идёмте. :Рарити: Ох, нет. Это. Просто. Ужасно. Ай! :Радуга Дэш: А. Мне нужна помощь. :Флаттершай: О. Простите. :Радуга Дэш: Ай! :Флаттершай: А-а-а. Ну, Спайк, ты идёшь? :Спайк: Нет. Э. Я останусь здесь и поищу ответов в книгах. Ах! "Шлёпающая Искорка". :Эпплджек: Ну-ка, остановись! И посмотри на меня, мисс. :Эппл Блум: Нет. :Эпплджек: Нет? Ты не можешь игнорировать свою старшую сестру! :Эппл Блум: Ха. Хе-хе-хе, прости, Эпплджек, но теперь я больше тебя. :Эпплджек: Эппл Блум! Вернись немедленно! Я пожалуюсь на тебя Большому Маки! Это невероятно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вперёд, девочки, мы спешим к Зекоре! Быстрее! :Рарити: Ох. Ой! Проще сказать, чем сделать. :Радуга Дэш: Ай. Подождите меня! Ай! Ох. :Эпплджек: Радуга! Ну и ну! Нам нельзя терять время. Нужно быстрее добрать до Зекоры. Соберись, пони! :Радуга Дэш: Что, прости? :Эпплджек: Ю-ху! :Радуга Дэш: У-ух. :Эпплджек: Нет, Радуга, в другую сторону! :Рарити: Ох. Я ужасно выгляжу. :Пинки Пай: Эфо мефто отвратительно. :Рарити: О, нет. Это место и вправду страшное. Прямо как в фильмах ужасов. :пони: А-а-а! :Зекора: Вакати-вакати, вамнаци-вамнаци, вакипато, вапето, ватэт... :Пинки Пай: И она украла мою пефню, она украла мою пефню! :Рарити: Она украла твою песню? :Сумеречная Искорка: О, Пинки, она вовсе не похожа на твою... :Пинки Пай: Э... М-м-м... М... М-м-м... :Флаттершай: Эх. :Флаттершай: :: Она злая колдунья, :: Воплощение зла, :: И введёт тебя в транс, :: Лишь посмотришь в глаза. :: Что же произойдёт, :: Когда зелья нальёт? :: С мясным рагу съест, :: И ни разу не икнёт. :: Так что... Берегись. :Рарити: Ты сама видела все эти ужасы. Теперь ты нам веришь, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Страшные маски, странные песни и кипящий огромный котёл. М-м-м, всё говорит о том, что это Зекора колдует... или... может быть, Зекора просто готовит суп? :Зекора: М-м-м, идеальная температура для пони, полагаю. Ну, и где же эта маленькая Эппл Блум? :Сумеречная Искорка: Или... Что если она готовит суп из Эппл Блум?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что если она готовит суп из Эппл Блум?! :Все пони: А-а-а! :Эпплджек: Я спасу тебя, Эппл Блум! :Радуга Дэш: А-а-а! :Зекора: Ватете, ватенете! :Эпплджек: Эй, там! Потише, Радуга! :Зекора: О, мали-мали, вамали мали! Мале! Мале! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ты сделала с Эппл Блум?! :Зекора: Нет, нет, мали! :Эпплджек: Ой. :Зекора: Пони! Что вы делать? Нет! Вы не знать, что делать! Вы придти испортить мой зелье! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы пришли к тебе, Зекора. Я не хотела верить, что ты навела на нас порчу, но все факты налицо. :Рарити: Из-за тебя я выгляжу смешно. :Флаттершай: А я разговариваю смешно. :Пинки Пай: неразборчиво :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты испортила мой рог! :Зекора: Как вы сметь?! Вы испортить мой дом, моя работа, а потом обвинять меня в колдовство? :Радуга Дэш: Ты наложила на нас проклятье, теперь сними его! :Зекора: Не надо так вести себя со мной. Ваши действия меня очень разозлить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Где Эппл Блум?! :Эппл Блум: Зекора, я нашла всё, о чём ты меня попросила. А! Невероятно, что здесь происходит? :Эпплджек: Ах! Эппл Блум, ты в порядке! :Эппл Блум: Почему тебя это удивляет? :Сумеречная Искорка: Потому что Зекора - злая колдунья, она нас заколдовала и собиралась сварить тебя. :Зекора и Эппл Блум: Хи-хи-хи. :Эппл Блум: Ох, Искорка, неужели они смогли вбить эти фантазии в твою голову? Ты же знаешь, что проклятий не существует. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эппл Блум, ты не можешь стоять там и утверждать, что это не проклятье. :Эппл Блум: Это не проклятье. :Зекора: Вспомните дословно, что я вам говорить, пони. "Берегитесь, берегитесь, маленькие пони. Эти листья вам не шутки." :Эппл Блум: Это предупреждение. О голубом растении. Это - "Язвительный плющ". :Зекора: Это растение похоже на ядовитый сумах. И он так любит подшучивать. :Эпплджек: Стой! Я не понимаю, что это значит. :Зекора: От этого растения не бывает сыпи, но ему нравится подшучивать, язвить. :Эпплджек: Объясните мне, что это значит. :Сумеречная Искорка: Похоже, нам хотят сказать, что пытаясь спасти Эппл Блум, мы все дотронулись до листьев язвительного плюща. И все наши беды от того, что растение пошутило над нами. :Эпплджек: Это - шутки?! Очень весело. :Радуга Дэш: Ну ладно, хорошо. А, что насчёт котла? :Флаттершай: И заговоров? :Рарити: И страшных масок? :Зекора: Это - сувениры из моей родной страны. Эта означает "привет", а эта говорит "добро пожаловать". :Рарити: Не очень-то они доброжелательны, если честно. :Зекора: Слова, которые я произносила - это всего лишь безобидные стихи на древнем языке. :Сумеречная Искорка: А как же котёл? С супом Эппл Блум. :Эппл Блум: Посмотри, Искорка, эта вода не для меня, она для этих травок. Зелье из язвительного плюща готовится по древнему рецепту. Нужно просто принять ванну с пеной. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но я пыталась найти средство во всех своих книгах и ничего не нашла. В какой книге есть этот рецепт? :Зекора: Вот эта книга. Жаль, что в твоей библиотеке её нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вообще-то у меня есть эта книга, но я не стала её читать, потому что название очень... странное. "Сверхъестественное. Природные средства и рецепты, которые лечат всё.". Мне... мне... мне очень жаль, Зекора. Ответ был у меня перед глазами, а я даже не заметила. :Зекора: Ха-ха-ха. Может быть, в следующий раз ты присмотришься и не будешь судить о книге по обложке. :Эппл Блум: Хи-хи-хи. :Сумеречная Искорка: Зекора, ты не могла бы сделать ещё одну ванну с травами? :Зекора: Конечно же я готова, но мне не хватает одного растения с Понивилля. :Эппл Блум: Стоит Зекоре придти в Понивилль, как все магазины мистическим способом закрываются. :Сумеречная Искорка: О! Думаю, мы сможем тебе помочь. :Дейзи: Смотри, Роза, невероятно! :Роза: Злая колдунья вылечила всех! :Лили: Ужас! Снова она! :Сумеречная Искорка: Дейзи, нам надо поговорить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Дорогая принцесса Селестия, на этой неделе я и мои друзья узнали очень важную вещь: нельзя судить о книге по обложке. Некоторые люди выглядят необычно, забавно или даже смешно, но я поняла, что для того, чтобы узнать человека, нужно заглянуть ему в душу. Настоящие друзья никогда не будут судить о вас по внешнему виду. Хороший друг, как хорошая книга: будет с вами всегда. Ваша верная ученица, Сумеречная Искорка. :Лотус Блоссом: Мисс Зекора, я бы хотела получить ваш рецепт этой чудесной ванны. Она потрясающая. :Эппл Блум: Эпплджек? Эй, а где Эпплджек?! :Эпплджек: Я здесь, сестричка! Теперь я не малышка. :Рарити: Ох, я никогда в жизни не чувствовала себя так хорошо. :Пинки Пай: Друзья! Это так ужасно, когда тебя никто не понимает! Я так люблю общение, но как только вы перестали меня понимать, ме-е, мой язык! Ты согласна со мной, Флаттершай? :Флаттершай: Да-а. :Эпплджек: Пинки Пай - язык без костей. |-| Английская стенограмма = :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, what a gorgeous day! :Spike: Rainbow Dash must have gotten up early for once and cleared all the clouds away. :Twilight Sparkle: I bet all of Ponyville is going to be out enjoying the sunshine. What? Where is everypony? :Spike: Is it some sort of pony holiday? :Twilight Sparkle: Not that I know of. :Spike: Does my breath stink? belch :Twilight Sparkle: Not more than usual. :Spike: Is it... zombies?! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... not very likely. :Spike: Not likely... but possible? :Pinkie Pie: Psst! Twilight! Spike! Come here! Come! Here! Hurry! Before she gets you! :Twilight Sparkle: groans :Spike: Who?! The zombie pony? :Pinkie Pie: Z-Zombie pony?! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! There are no zombie ponies. Pinkie, what are you doing here alone in the dark? :Pinkie Pie: I'm not alone in the dark. :Twilight Sparkle: gasp Okay then, what are you all doing here in the dark? :Applejack: We're hidin' from her! :gasp :Apple Bloom: Did you see her Twilight? Did you see... Zecora? :Applejack: Apple Bloom! I told you never to say that name. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I saw her glance this way... :Pinkie Pie: Glance evilly this way. :Twilight Sparkle: ... And then a bunch of you flip out for no good reason. :Applejack: No good reason? You call protectin' yer kin no good reason? Why, as soon as my sister saw Zecora ridin' into town, she started shakin' in her lil' horseshoes. :Apple Bloom: shakily Did not! :Applejack: So I swept her up and brought her here. :Apple Bloom: I walked here myself! :Applejack: For safe keepin'. :Apple Bloom: Applejack, I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself! :Applejack: Not from that creepy Zecora. :Fluttershy: She's mysterious. :Rainbow Dash: Sinister. :Pinkie Pie: And spoooooky! :Twilight Sparkle: groans :but Twilight gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Will you cut that out? :Rarity: Just look at those stripes! So garish! :Twilight Sparkle: She's a zebra. :Everyone but Twilight: A what!? :Twilight Sparkle: A zebra, and her stripes aren't a fashion choice Rarity, they're what she was born with. :Rarity: faints :Applejack: Born where? I've never seen a pony like that in these parts, 'cept... her! :Twilight Sparkle: Well, she's probably not from here, and she's not a pony. My books say that zebras come from a far away land. But I've never seen her in Ponyville. Where does she live? :Applejack: That's just it, she lives in... the Everfree Forest! :that sounds like a thunderclap :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! :Spike: Uh, sorry. :Applejack: The Everfree Forest just ain't natural. The plants grow... :Fluttershy: Animals care for themselves... :Rainbow Dash: And the clouds move... :Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash: All on their own! :Rarity: faints :Pinkie Pie: And that wicked enchantress Zecora lives there doing her evil... stuff! She's so evil I even wrote a song about her! :Rainbow Dash: Here we go. sigh... :Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Catchy. :Pinkie Pie: It's a work in progress. :Twilight Sparkle: This is all just a lot of gossip and rumors. Now tell me; what exactly have you actually seen Zecora do? :Rainbow Dash: Well... Once a month, she comes into Ponyville. :Twilight Sparkle: dramatically Oooooh. :Rarity: Then, she lurks by the stores. :Twilight Sparkle: dramatically Oh, my. :Fluttershy: And then, she digs at the ground. :Twilight Sparkle: dramatically Good gracious! tone Okay, I'm sorry. But how is any of this bad? Maybe she comes to town to visit? :Apple Bloom: Yeah! Maybe she's just tryin' to be neighborly. :Twilight Sparkle: And maybe she's not lurking by the stores, maybe she's going to them, lurk free, to do some shopping? :Apple Bloom: Yeah! Everypony likes to shop. You know what I think? :Applejack: Apple Bloom! Hush and let the big ponies talk. :Apple Bloom: breath I am a big pony! :Rainbow Dash: W-what about digging at the ground? You've got to admit that's weird. :Fluttershy: What if she's digging for innocent creatures? :Pie sings "Evil Enchantress" in the background :Twilight Sparkle: I am sure there is an explanation for everything Zecora does. And if anypony here were actually brave enough to approach her, she would find out the truth. :Apple Bloom: Well, I'm brave enough; I'm gonna find out myself. gasps :Twilight Sparkle: You ponies are being ridiculous! :Pinkie Pie: Well, I heard that Zecora eats hay. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, I'' eat hay; ''you eat hay! :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, but I heard it's the evil way she eats hay. :Applejack: Hey! Where's Apple Bloom? :Fluttershy: The door's open. :Rarity: She went outside! :Rainbow Dash: And Zecora's still out there. :Applejack: sigh That silly lil' filly! I told her to stay put! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, you stay here in case Apple Bloom comes back. :Spike: Will do! :Apple Bloom: gulps :Applejack: Apple Bloom? :Apple Bloom: gasp :Applejack: You get back here right now! :Zecora: Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke! :Applejack: Y-you keep your creepy mumbo-jumbo to yourself, ya hear? :Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity speak over each other against Zecora :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Oh brother. :Zecora ': Beware! Beware! :'Rainbow Dash: Yeah, back at ya, Zecora! You and your lame curse are the ones who better beware! :Applejack: And you! Why couldn't you just listen to yer big sister? :Apple Bloom: I...I... :Applejack: Who knows what kind of nasty curse Zecora could have just put on you? :Pinkie Pie: Just like in my song! singing a shorter version of "Evil Enchantress" :Twilight Sparkle: You guys, there's no such thing as curses! :Rainbow Dash: Well, that's interesting to hear coming from Miss Magic Pants herself. :Twilight Sparkle: My magic, real magic, comes from within. It's a skill you're born with. Curses are artificial, fake magic. It's conjured with potions and incantations; all smoke and mirrors meant to scare. But curses have no real power, they're just an old pony tale. :Applejack: Just you wait, Twilight. You're gonna learn that some pony tales really are true. :sequence :Pinkie Pie: She's an evil enchantress, she does evil dances! :Zecora: Beware! Beware! :Pinkie Pie: If you look deep in her eyes, she will put you in trances! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, was that supposed to scare us?! :Rarity: Wicked, wicked zebra! :Fluttershy: ... it's a curse. :Pinkie Pie: Then what will she do? :Applejack: Just you wait, Twilight; some pony tales really are true. :Pinkie Pie: Then she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew! Soooo... Watch out! :Zecora: laugh :crowing :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh... what a dream... Curses, schmurses. Whoa! chuckle Maybe Zecora cursed my hair. nervously and then gasps Or she cursed my horn! :Twilight Sparkle: No no no no no! None of these books have a cure! Ugh! There has to be a real reason for this! An illness? An allergy?! :Spike: A curse! :Twilight Sparkle: I said a real reason. Something that points to something real. :Spike: How about this one? :Twilight Sparkle: "Supernaturals"? Spike, the word supernatural refers to things like ghosts and spirits and zombies, which are as make-believe as curses. This book is just a bunch of hooey! :Spike: But what if you're wrong, Twilight? What if this really is a- :Pinkie Pie: Ah pfurse! :Spike: A purse? How could it be a purse? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie? What happened? :Pinkie Pie: Pee pah Zthecora! Sthe put a cursthe on me! :Spike: Hey, say it, don't spray it, Pinkie! :Rainbow Dash: thud Ow! thud Oh! She's thud trying to say-ow!- Zecora thud-oh!-crash she slapped us all with a-ow- curse! :Rarity: I'm afraid I have to agree. hair out of her face :and Twilight yell in surprise :Applejack: pitched voice I hate to say I told ya so, Twilight, but I told ya so! :and Twilight gasp :Applejack: It's a curse, I tells ya! :Twilight Sparkle: But Fluttershy... seems just fine! :Rarity: Yes, there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with her. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy? Are you okay? Is there something wrong with you? Would you care to tell us? So... you're not going to tell us? Yes you're not, or yes you will? :Applejack: Good gravy, girl! What's wrong with you?! :Fluttershy: male voice I don't want to talk about it. :snorts, then bursts out laughing :Spike: This is hilarious! laughs Look at all of you! We got: Hairity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Apple Teeny, Flutterguy, and... uh... I got nothin'... Twilight Sparkle. I mean seriously, I can't even work with that. :Twilight Sparkle: laughter This is no joke, Spike. Now start looking for more books so I can find a cure! :Spike: groan :Rainbow Dash: groans I think we'll find a cure to this curse at Zecora's place! :Twilight Sparkle: It's not a curse! :Applejack: I agree with Dash! We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex! :Twilight Sparkle: It's not a hex either! :but Apple Bloom and Spike shouting at once :Apple Bloom: This is all my fault. If I hadn't followed Zecora in the first place, none of this would have happened. I just gotta fix this. :Applejack: Now where does she think she's goin' this time? :Rainbow Dash: I don't care what you say, Twilight. It's time to pony up and confront Zecora. Come on, girls. Are you with me? :Pinkie Pie: Ah am-pft! :Rarity: And I as well. :Fluttershy: Uh, I don't know. Seems awfully dangerous. :Spike: giggle :Rainbow Dash: How about you, Applejack? Applejack? :Pinkie Pie: Pf-she's gone-pft! :Rarity: Aah! Or somepony stepped on her! :Twilight Sparkle: ... or sat on her? :Rainbow Dash: Rarity's hair! :Rarity: Oh! OH! Pinkie, what are you doing? Ah, really. Aah! You ever hear of personal space? :Pinkie Pie: Nopthe. :Twilight Sparkle: Apple Bloom is gone too! :Rainbow Dash: I bet they went after Zecora. :Twilight Sparkle: Well we better go find them. Come on girls, let's go. :Rarity: grunt Oh dear. Oh, this is so unseemly. Auuuaah! :Rainbow Dash: Hey, a little help here? :Fluttershy: Oopsie! Sorry. :Rainbow Dash: crash OW! :Fluttershy: Uh... Spike? Are you coming? :Spike: Nope! Uh... gotta stay her and look for a cure. gasp Twilight Flopple! :Applejack: Stop right there! Turn around right now, missy! :Apple Bloom: No. :Applejack: No?! You can't ignore a direct order from your big sister! :Apple Bloom: Hehehe. Sorry, Applejack, but I'm the big sister now. :Applejack: Apple Bloom, you come back here right this instant! I'm gonna tell Big McIntosh on you! Aw, pony feathers. :Twilight Sparkle: C'mon girls. We've got to get to Zecora's. Hurry! :Rarity: Ooh... Ahaha. Easier said than done. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, wait for me! and owing :Applejack: Rainbow! Thank Celestia! There's no time to lose! I need to get to Zecora's pronto! Giddyup pony! :Rainbow Dash: Ex-CUSE me? :Applejack: YEEE-HAW! :Rainbow Dash: What the... :Applejack: No, Rainbow Dash. Other way! :Rarity: Oh. I look horrible! :Pinkie Pie: Plis place plooks horrible! :Rarity: Oh my. That place really does look horrible. Nice decorations, if you like creepy! :gasp :Zecora: in her native language :Pinkie Pie: Sthe sthtole my sthong! Shthe shtole mm mm! :Rarity: She stole your song? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh Pinkie. Doesn't sound anything like your song. :Pinkie Pie: Ah. Hmm... Pbth! whimper :Fluttershy: sigh :Rarity: You saw those terrible things. Now do you believe us Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Scary looking masks, confusing incantations, and a great big bubbling cauldron? sigh Everything is pointing to Zecora being... bad. Or... what if Zecora is just making soup? :Zecora: Mmm! The perfect temperature for ponies, I presume. Now, where is that little Apple Bloom? :Twilight Sparkle: Or... what if she's making Apple Bloom soup?! :Twilight Sparkle: What if she's making Apple Bloom soup? :ponies scream :Applejack: I'm comin' for ya, Apple Bloom! :Rainbow Dash: Aaah! :Zecora: language :Applejack: Whoa there. Easy, Rainbow Crash. :Zecora: Oh. language :Rainbow Dash: screams :Zecora: language :Twilight Sparkle: What have you done with Apple Bloom? :Zecora: No! No! language :Applejack: grunt :Rainbow Dash: Ahh! :Zecora: Ponies! What is this you... Dash screams No! You know not what you do! You've gone and spilled my precious brew! :Twilight Sparkle: We're onto you Zecora. I didn't want to believe that you cursed us, but the evidence is overwhelming! :Rarity: You made me look ridiculous. :Fluttershy: You made me sound ridiculous! :Pinkie Pie: incoherent You made me speak ridiculous! :Twilight Sparkle: You ruined my horn! :Zecora: How dare you! You destroy my home, destroy my work. Then rudely accuse me of being a jerk? :Rainbow Dash: You put this curse on us, now you're gonna uncurse us. :Zecora: It is unwise to venture down this road. Your actions will make my anger explode! :Twilight Sparkle: Where is Apple Bloom!? :Apple Bloom: Zecora! I think I found all the things ya asked for. What in Ponyville is goin' on here? :Applejack: gasp Apple Bloom! You're okay! :Apple Bloom: Why wouldn't I be? :Twilight Sparkle: Because Zecora is an evil enchantress who cursed us and was gonna cook you up into soup! :Zecora and Apple Bloom: laughs :Apple Bloom: Oh Twilight. Did those silly fillies finally get in yer head? You know there's no such thing as a curse. :Twilight Sparkle: Apple Bloom, sweetie. You can't just stand there and tell me this isn't a curse. :Apple Bloom: This isn't a curse. :Zecora: If you will remember back, the words I spoke were quite exact. Beware, beware you pony folk. Those leaves of blue are not a joke. :Apple Bloom: It was a warnin'. About that blue plant. It's called Poison Joke. :Zecora: That plant is much like poison oak. But its results are like a joke. :Applejack: What in the hay does that mean? :Zecora: It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh. :Applejack: ... Will somepony please talk normal? :Twilight Sparkle: I think what she's saying is that when we ran in to save Apple Bloom, we ran into the poison joke. All our problems are just little jokes that played on us. :Applejack: LITTLE JOKES?! Very funny. :Rainbow Dash: Ok, fine. But what about the cauldron? :Fluttershy: And the chanting? :Rarity: And the creepy decor? :Zecora: Treasures of the native land where I am from. This one speaks 'hello', and this 'welcome'. :Rarity: Not welcoming at all, if you ask me. :Zecora: The words I chanted were from olden times. Something you call a nursery rhyme. :Twilight Sparkle: But the cauldron... The Apple Bloom soup? :Apple Bloom: Looky here Twilight. That pot of water wasn't for me, it was for all these herbal ingredients. The cure for poison joke is a simple old-natural remedy. You just gotta take a bubble bath! :Twilight Sparkle: But I tried to find a cure in all my books and couldn't find anything. What book has this natural remedy? :Zecora: Here is the book, you see? Sad that you lack it in your library. :Twilight Sparkle: Actually, I do have this book, but I didn't look inside because the title was so... Weird. Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-alls That Are Simply Super. I...I... I'm so sorry, Zecora. I had the answer the whole time, if only I had bothered to look inside. :Zecora: chuckle Maybe next time you will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book. :Apple Bloom: Hahaha. :Twilight Sparkle: Zecora? Would you be kind enough to mix up another batch of the herbal bath? :Zecora: Mix it up I certainly will. Yet I am missing an herb from Ponyville. :Apple Bloom: But whenever Zecora comes to town, all the shops are mysteriously closed. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, well... I think we can help you with that. :Daisy: Look Rose! How awful! :Rose: The wicked enchantress has cursed them all. :Lily Valley: The horror, the horror! :panicking :Daisy: Run, ponies! Run! :Twilight Sparkle: Daisy, we need to talk. :Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, :My friends and I all learned an important lesson this week: Never judge a book by its cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look past that and learn who they are inside. Real friends don't care what your "cover" is; it's the "contents" of a pony that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever. :Your faithful student, :Twilight Sparkle :Lotus Blossom: Miss Zecora, I would love to get the recipe for this bath. It's simply luxurious! :Apple Bloom: Applejack! Hey, where's Applejack?! :exclaiming :Applejack: I'm right here, little sis. I ain't tiny no more! :Rarity: Oh! I have never felt so lovely in all my life! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, my gosh! I never realized how horrible it is not to be able to talk. I mean, I love talking so much, and when I couldn't talk anymore, my tongue was all 'ehhhh'! It was the worst! Don't you agree, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: voice ... Yes. :ponies laugh :music :credits de:Transkripte/Das fremde Zebra en:Transcripts/Bridle Gossip es:Transcripciones/La Apariencia no lo es Todo pl:Transkrypty/Końska plotka sv:Transkript/Tyda skvallret Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон